moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Teodor Avarov (Mroczne Wojny)
Teodor Avarov - Wielki Mistrz zakonu rycerzy Whightlandu, Paladyn Tiary, Protektor Zjednoczonych Marchii, Zdobywca Mrocznych Bagien, Regent Dworu Saptende, oraz Pogromca Wampirzych Lordów. Teodor przeszedł niezwykle długą drogę na szczyt, zaczynając jako beztroski młodzian szlacheckiego urodzenia; który wolał spędzać czas w towarzystwie mieszczek łasych na jego sakiewkę; potem raptownie stał się głową swego rodu, przejmując wszystkie należyte prawa i obowiązki, w końcu wstąpił do zakonu rycerskiego, gdzie piął się w szczeblach władzy organizacji, z czasem z godnego pożałowania szlachetki stając się wzorem cnót godnym miana paladyna. Obecnie stoi u boku Henrietty Warren jako jeden z jej najwierniejszych i najbardziej godnych zaufania doradców i dowódców wojsk, mają stanąć u boku innych sił Monarchii Erydanu w śmiertelnym boju z tajemniczymi i przerażającymi cieniami. Historia Teodor jako jeden z niewielu mistrzów zakonu rycerzy z Whightlandu nie przyszedł na świat w murach świętej twierdzy. Avarov urodził się we Wschodniej Marchii jako najmłodszy i jednocześnie ostatni efekt pracy lędźwi swego ojca. Co prawda ojciec Teodora próbował jeszcze wraz ze swoją żoną dorobić się kolejnych potomków, jednakże bezskutecznie, mężczyzna nie mógł jednak narzekać, Teodor był jego jedenastym dzieckiem, w tym siódmym synem, tak zabezpieczony genetycznie ród, nie musiał obawiać się żadnego kataklizmu, bo jeśli cokolwiek dałoby radę dopaść wszystkich jego synów, to najpewniej wraz z nimi także wszelkie inne rasy Fiary. Jednakże wraz z pewnością przetrwania rodu, przyszły także konsekwencje dla synów mężczyzny. Chociaż ojcem Teodora był głównodowodzący wojsk Wschodniej Marchii; a sam ród chłopca był jednym z najznamienitszych i majętnych ze wszystkich w całych Zjednoczonych Marchiach; młody Teodor miał raczej marne szanse na otrzymanie w spadku po swym protoplaście jakiejś wioski czy posiadłości, nie wspominając już o większych lennach jak chociażby zamki. Teodor nie mógł narzekać na najwcześniejsze lata swojej młodości, jak całe swoje rodzeństwo opływał w dostatki, nigdy nie zaznał głodu, uwielbiał także naukę szermierki, oraz treningi siłowe, mające na celu zwiększyć jego tężyznę fizyczną. Chłopak miał przed sobą tylko dwie drogi, mógł zostać albo kapłanem w świątyni Tiary, albo wojownikiem walczącym w imieniu swego rodu, a ponieważ jego ojciec sam był doświadczonym w walce, sławnym wojownikiem, a sam Teodor znacznie bardziej rwał się do mieczy niż ksiąg, zdecydowano, że będzie wojownikiem. Naturalnie ojciec chłopaka nie pozwolił aby jego syn, nawet najmłodszy, nie był przygotowany do stawienia czoła wyzwaniom dorosłości, z tego powodu oprócz władania mieczem, chłopaka uczono także czytać, pisać, liczyć, oraz jak nie przynosić wstydu swemu rodowi. Wszystkie te nauki musiały mu być wbijane do głowy przy użyciu nauczycielskiej ruzgi, a samych nauczycieli, zwłaszcza tych od etykiety, chłopak zmieniał dość często, tylko matematyka nie sprawiała mu problemu. Chłopak szybko uświadomił sobie jaka czeka go przyszłość, ponieważ domyślał się, że gdy tylko jego ojciec zakończy żywot, a z racji faktu, że był człowiekiem raczej wiekowym; chociaż wciąż sprawnym fizycznie; miało to nastąpić raczej niedługo, natychmiast zostanie zagoniony przez któregoś ze swych braci do walki pod sztandarem swego rodu, chciał jak najlepiej wykorzystać czasy ojcowskiej pobłażliwości. W efekcie chłopak zaczął coraz częściej zrywać się z lekcji wszelkiej maści przedmiotów, a coraz częściej odwiedzać okoliczne bary i zamtuzy. Na szczęście ojciec, wraz z nauczycielami wbił chłopakowi do głowy skąpstwo, przez co kolejki stawiał wyłącznie sobie, a co za tym idzie ubytek ilości złota w rodzinnym skarbcu nie był dość duży, aby ktokolwiek się nim przejmował. Oprócz picia, obłapiania kobiet i korzystania z usług okolicznych dam nocy, do ulubionych nocnych zabaw Teodora należało prowokowanie kłótni i bijatyk, pewnego dnia wiedziony animuszem wiwatujących kolegów od kufla i alkocholem stanął do walki na pięści z Blortzem orkowym najemnikiem ze Sternstadtu. Blortz był orkowym weteranem, gabarytami przewyższającym większość przedstawicieli swego gatunku, wraz z rozmiarami w parze szłą także siła fizyczna, oraz wiążąca się z nią szybkość uderzeń jakie zadawała ta chodząca góra mięśni. Co więcej Blortz był dowódcą kompanii najemników, co oznaczało, że cechowała go ponadprzeciętna inteligencja oraz spryt. Pojedynek chłopak rzecz jasna przegrał, ale nie oddał zwycięstwa tanim kosztem, obaj wojownicy skończyli ciężko posiniaczeni, z krawiącymi ustami, podbitymi oczami, powybijanymi zębami, zakrwawionymi kościami dłoni i poobijanymi szczękami, na szczęście jakimś cudem obyło się bez złamań. Osobisty uzdrowiciel domu szybko postawił chłopaka na nogi, a od złojenia mu skóry przez ojca uratowało go tylko to, że ten dowiedział się z kim chłopak stanął do walki. Widząc, że jego syn jest w stanie gołymi rękami stłuc orkowego herszta tak, że ten sam potrzebował pomocy szamana ze swej kompanii, mężczyzna poczuł nawet nutę dumy, chociaż rzecz jasna musiał ją skryć pod karcącym spojrzeniem doświadczonego wojownika, który oficjalnie nigdy nie poparłby tak lekkomyślnego i pozornie głupiego wyzwania. Pełen podziwu był także ork, który następnej nocy zaproponował chłopakowi dołączenie do swojej kompanii. Perspektywa ciągłej walki, do której Teodor był doskonale przygotowany, a przez urodzenie także doskonale wyposażony, zdobywania bogactw i sławy na wojennym szlaku, a także praktycznie bezwzględna wolność były konceptem niezwykle kuszącym, któremu jak nietrudno się domyślić, chłopak szybko uległ. Kiedy następnej nocy najemnicy orka zobaczyli chłopaka idącego im na spotkanie w pełnym rynsztunku, początkowo byli nieco zaniepokojeni, bo pełna zbroja płytowa jaką Avarov nosił na sobie, nie mogła być tania. Jednak po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji związanej ze swoim rodem, najemnicy szybko porzucili swoją nieufność i radośnie przyjeli chłopaka do kompanii, jednak aby uniknąć ewentualnych kłopotów opuścili oni Wschodnią Marchię jeszcze tego samego dnia, a włości rodu Avarov w ogóle, w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni. Nazwisko i sygnet rodowy Teodora otworzył kompanii Blortza drzwi na szlacheckie salony, a właściwie przed oblicza samych wysoko urodzonych głów różnych rodzin. Początkowo zbieranina Blortza nie budziła szczególnego zainteresowania, jednak trafiali się władcy, którzy zlecali kompanii jakieś zadania, były to głównie krasnoludy z Południowej Marchii, dla której najemnicy oczyszczali szlaki handlowe i osłaniali karawany górnicze jadące w stronę pasma Gór Rozjemcy. Zadania te były raczej dość łatwe, w porównaniu do ochrony karawan kupieckich między Teokracjią Mamirjo a Imperium Volitans, jaką Blortz trudnił się do tej pory. Takie zadania kompania wykonywała szybko, a zapłata za nią była sowita. Zaprawieni w bojach, dobrze opłacani, a co za tym idzie dobrze wyposażeni i odżywieni najemnicy, szybko zaczęli rosnąć w liczbie, dołączały do nich mniejsze, mniej renomowane, ale wciąż zdolne do sprawnej walki i dotrzymania pola grupy najemnicze, wszelkiej maści awanturnicy, którzy pokazali, że potrafią obić przeciwnikowi mordę, oraz poszukiwacze przygód, których używano w roli zwiadowców, nierzadko jednorazowych. W trakcie tej wyprawy Teodor stoczył wiele bojów, a walczył on z bandami złodziejskich goblinów jakie próbowały wykradać materiały karawanom, z klanami orków jakie wiecznie usiłowały dorwać w swoje ręce sprzęt górniczy i rudy, aby móc produkować broń i oręż dla siebie, oraz wydobywać materiały, kilkukrotnie odbijał kopalnie i sztolnie krasnoludów z rąk dziwacznych żyjących pod ziemią stworów, miał także do czynienia z Bestiami z Nieznanych Krain. Teodor wziął także udział w bardzo długiej wyprawie, której celem było osłanianie potężnej karawany kupieckiej, jaka podróżowała od Imperium Volitans, aż po Federację Mamirjo. W trakcie owej wyprawy Teodor zobaczył wiele zapierających dech w piersiach miejsc, jak chociażby Mulgash legendarny bastion minotaurów, jakiego nie zdobyła jeszcze żadna armia, wyznawcy światła czy mroku, wielcy generałowie, czy potężne bestie, wszyscy rozbijali się na potężnych bastionach rogatych stworów. Teodor na własne oczy widział także cudowne miasta nag i lasy zamieszkałe przez jaszczuroludzi. Jego wyprawa miała na celu uświęcenie urodzin jednego z potężnych gadów władających Pustynią Tuscarii. Teodor miał więc okazję zobaczyć także samą pustynię, potężne place targowe Bakareshu, pełne różnych dziwów i cudów, oraz innych ludzi ustawionych na wystawach niczym jarmarczny towar, chociaż to ostatnie niespecjalnie go zdziwiło. Avarov miał także okazję na własne oczy ujrzeć wielkich Drakonidów, oraz walki gladiatorów na ich cześć, na gigantycznym koloseum. Szczególne zainteresowanie mężczyzny wzbudziła Ludmiła, wschodząca gwiazda areny i przyszła ulubienica tłumów piasków Tuscarii. Wkrótce po zakończeniu igrzysk Avarov powrócił do Zjednoczonych Marchii, jak się okazało, w sam środek wojny trawijącej teraz całą jego ojczyznę. Lokhar, potężny wódz orkowych klanów pochodzący z Wschodnich Krain, z pomocą kryształowej broni, jaką zdobył w trakcie upadku Elfiego Triumwiaratu; konkretniej w czasie łupienia Elementaris; zdołał przekonać orków z Morza Traw, że jest pomazańcem Zaracha, głównie poprzez pokonywanie kolejnych hersztów w walce, oraz zwyciężaniu na arenach. Teraz nieskończona fala jego zielonych hord przewalała się przez krainę, plądrując, mordując, gwałcąc, rabując i niewoląc całe masy mieszkańców Marchii. Teodor nigdy nie przejmował się swoim dziedzictwem, jego ojciec kiedy dowiedział się, jakim zawodem para się jego syn, wyrzekł się go, a sam chłopak dowiedział się o tym, kiedy pokazując swój sygnet strażnikom jednego z dworów, został wyśmiany i odprawiony. Na szczęście jego kompania była już wtedy dość znana, aby nie robiło jej to większej różnicy. Jednak widok dymów na horyzoncie za dnia i łun ognia nocą, sprawił że Teodor poczuł się w obowiązku obrony swojej ojczyzny. Na swoje szczęście nie musiał on przekonywać swojej kompanii do pomocy. Wizja nagród, sławy i splendoru jaką otrzymają ludzie Blortza za walkę o bezpieczeństwo Marchii znacznie przekraczały wyobrażenia najemników o nagrodach, jakie mogliby kiedykolwiek otrzymać za swoje kontrakty. Teodor szybko miał się także przekonać, że bladzi orkowie ze Straceńczych Pól są dużo groźniejsi od swoich zielonoskórych pobratymców z Morza Traw. Walki były zawzięte i krwawe, lecz kompania Blortza zdołała pokonać swoich przeciwników. Najpierw wojownicy, z pomocą żołnierzy państwa oraz kilku innych kompanii najemników, jacy również wracali z Pustyni Tuscarii, pokonali orkowe klany jakie oblegały Północną Marchię. Dalsza kampania była dość męczącą zabawą w kotka i myszkę z kolejnymi klanami orków, jakie nękały tereny Zjednoczonych Marchii. W praktyce orkowe rajdy okazały sie być jednak zwykłą zmyłką. Lokhar nie był głupcem, doskonale wiedział, że jeśli orkowie z Morza Traw mają zdobyć Zjednoczone Marchie, nie mogą być bezładną zbieraniną, rabujących wsie i karawany barbarzyńców. Musieli być armią, dobrze wyposażoną i wiedzącą jak walczyć. Pierwszym planem Lokhara było zajęcie Południowej Marchii, z użyciem jej kopalni Lokhar mógł spokojnie wyposażyć swoje klany w broń i sprzęt do walki z pozostałymi Marchiami. Jednakowoż, chronione przez mieszankę ludzkich i krasnoludzkich obrońców, potężne mury Południowej Marchii były dla orków niemożliwe do zdobycia. Co prawda zielonoskórym udało się zalać masą kilka mniejszych grodów dookoła głównego miasta, nie zajęli jednak żadnej z kluczowych twierdz ochraniających szlaki między kopalniami, oraz innymi Marchiami. Lokhar uznał, że skoro nie może sam wyprodukować sobie broni, to po prostu ją kupi. Do tego potrzebne były jednak fundusze, a mozolne gromadzenie środków poprzez rabowanie farm, nie było ani efektym, ani honorowym sposobem na pozyskanie zasobów. Ork postanowił więc łupić dobrze chronione karawany kupieckie podróżujące między Sternstadtem a Marchią Południową. Ork zastanawiał się nawet nad obleganiem obu miast, jednak porażka trzech klanów, jakie postanowiły na własną rękę zająć się problemem Południowej Marchii utwierdziła wodza klanów, że karawany to lepsza opcja. Rzecz jasna potężna horda orków masakrująca kupców szybko wyłączyła płynność handlu z obiegu, jednak Lokhar miał wówczas już dość wyposażenia, aby zakupić nowe wyposażenie. Głównymi dostawcami jego broni były tutaj minotaury z Mulgash, które chętnie udostępniły orkom swoje wyposażenie, co było swego rodzaju zemstą za to, że kilka lat wcześniej Południowa Marchia odmówiła im przedłużenia kontraktu handlowego na wydobycie żelaza z pasma Gór Rozjemcy. Ponownie jednak Południowa Marchia była zbyt dobrze chroniona, a Marchia Północna właśnie formowała sobie armię z najemników, do obrony i ewentualnego kontrnatarcia. Orkowy herszt wiedział, że nie może zaatakować żadnego z dwóch miast, Marchia Zachodnia byłaby dobrym celem, lecz była ulokowana zaraz przy Mrocznych Bagnach. Nie licząc wiecznych problemów z nieumarłymi jacy nękaliby orków, oraz potencjalnego najazdu wampirów, miasto było także pod protektoratem rycerzy z Whightlandu. Walka z nieumarłymi, najemnikami z północy i rycerzami z zachodu była wyzwaniem karkołomnym do tego stopnia, że niemożliwym do wykonania. Wybór padł więc na Marchię Wschodnią. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Marchia, z której pochodził ród Avarovów, będzie bardzo złym pomysłem, jednakże ojciec Teodora zmarł kilka lat przed pojawieniem się orków, a bracia chłopaka przez cały ten czas byli przekonani, że wraz z krwią ojca przeszło na nich całe jego doświadczenie, oraz zdolności bojowe. Bracia Teodora gnuśnęli więc w swoich posiadłościach i zamkach, otoczeni służbą i dostatkiem, mając w głębokim poważaniu to, że ich wioski płonął, a grody innych Marchii upadają jeden po drugim. O tym, że nie są niezwyciężeni, a jedno ich spojrzenie nie wystarczy do przegonienia przeciwnika spod murów, przekonali się dopiero, kiedy potężna armia orków stanęła u bram Wschodniej Marchii. Bracia zachowali jednak resztkę swego honoru i nie uchylili się od walki z orkową hordą. Wszyscy ruszyli do walki z orkową hordą i w ciągu niespełna tygodnia, wszyscy, jeden po drugim, złożyli swe życia na ołtarzu wojny. Na szczęście dla Teodora, jego matka zmarła kilka miesięcy przed oblężeniem, a siostry były już powydawane za mąż i mieszkały w innych marchiach, przez co ród Avarowów, a przynajmniej jego krew, nie miały skończyć się na braciach chłopaka. W tamtym czasie w życiu Teodora zaszły dwie poważne zmiany. Po pierwsze, dotychczasowy kapitan kompanii, Blortz, poległ w trakcie jednego ze starć z mniejszymi klanami Lokhara. Jego śmierć była zupełnie niespodziewana, herszt zginął od strzały z orkowego łuku, jaka zdołała prześlizgnąć się przez wizurę hełmu zielonoskórego i przebić się przez jego oko i dalej aż do mózgu. Ork padł martwy natychmiast, uczyniło to jednocześnie z Teodora nowego dowódcę całej jednostki. Po drugie na Zachodnią Marchię po raz kolejny w czasie jej istnienia, najechała horda nieumarłych. W tym czasie większość wojsk Zachodniej Marchii znajdowała się w Marchii Północnej, gdzie wyczekiwano kolejnego ataku orków, bądź informacji o ataku na inną marchię. Kompania Teodora znajdowała się wówczas w Marchii Zachodniej tylko dlatego, że jednemu z oficerów kompanii urodził się syn, a Zachodnia Marchia oferowała jego ulubiony trunek, tworzony w oparciu o bagienne grzyby i korzenie. Wojska Teodora szybko rozprawiły się z hordą, która bez wsparcia jego podkomendnych miałaby ogromne trudności z odparciem natarcia i z pewnością straciłaby wielu mieszkańców. Teodor już wtedy zyskał sobie więc ogromną przychylność mieszkańców Zachodniej Marchii oraz, ofertę dołączenia do zakonu rycerzy Whightlandu. Na początku nie był przekonany, jednak zakon przeżywał w tamtym czasie kryzys kadrowy, związany z kolejną nieudaną próbą przebicia się przez Mroczne Bagna, przez co taką samą ofertę złożono wszystkim jego ludziom, a on sam miał automatycznie zostać mianowany konturem. I chociaż prawdziwe szkolenie na rycerza przejść miał dopiero rok później, Teodor został oficjalnie pasowany na rycerza zakonu. Jako, że jego nazwisko było już znane, a sam Teodor kilkukrotnie wykazał się jako kompententny dowódca armii, mianowano go głównodowodzącym w ataku na Wschodnią Marchie. Początkowo planowano odzyskiwać pomniejsze grody dookoła głównego miasta, aby zamknąć je w pierścieniu oblężenia, po czym atakować samą Wschodnią Marchię. Teodor wiedział jednak, że przeciwnik ma sporą przewagę liczebną, odbijanie kolejnych grodów sprawi, że każdy kolejny będzie lepiej przygotowany do obrony i będzie w nim więcej obrońców. Mężczyzna postanowił więc wyciąć sobie przejście w ścianie orkowych warowni, którymi przejdzie jego wojsko. W ten sposób, ryzykując otoczenie przez siły z pozostałych grodów i odcięcie bardzo wąskiej linii zaopatrzeniowej, dokonał błyskawicznego ataku na Wschodnią Marchię. Obrońcy zastali miasto w ruinie, orkowe katapulty wybiły potężne wyrwy w murach warowni, jej brama była wyłamana, a jedna część jej wrót leżała rzucona do miejskiej fosy. Teodor nie zamierzał pozwolić przeciwnikowi na przygotowanie do obrony, natychmiast zebrał chorągwie swojej ciężkiej jazdy i ruszył do szarży. Zakuci w pełne zbroje płytowe rycerze Zachodniej i Północnej Marchii dosłownie wyrżnęli orkowe zastępy czające się w obozie warownym dookoła miasta. W czasie kiedy Teodor ze swoją kawalerią oczyszczał teren pod murami, w stronę zniszczonej bramy miasta zaczęły maszerować wojska piechoty, prowadzone przez elitarnych pieszych rycerzy z Whigthlandu. Bitwa o Wschodnią Marchię była długa, żmudna i krwawa. Orkowi weterani znaleźli godnego przeciwnika dla swoich mięśni, w postaci groteskowo przerośniętych broni rycerzy z Whightlandu, wszystkie drogi ucieczki z miasta zostały odcięte. Tutaj niezastąpiona okazała się być pamięć Teodora, który używał owych wyjść aby wymykać się na tańce z młodymi mieszczkami. Avarov posłał liczne patrole w owe przejścia, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy wróg ma pojęcie o ich istnieniu i na swoje szczęście, kilka z nich nie było chronione. Jeszcze tej samej nocy, duża grupa rycerzy z Whightlandu, wspierana przez krasnoludy z Południowej Marchii oraz najemników ze Sternstadtu, oraz kompanie samego Avarova, wdarła się do wnętrza kompleksu obronnego. Bramy cytadeli stanęły otworem przed Marchijczykami. Lokhar widząc, że jego hordy są masakrowane, wyzyskał swoich szamanów, aby wraz z nimi z użyciem teleportacji zbiec z miasta. Teodor doskonale wiedział, że tak długo jak ork żyje, Zjednoczone Marchie nie zaznają spokoju. Okazja by go pokonać pojawiła się na szczęście bardzo szybko. Kilka dni po odbiciu Wschodniej Marchii spod jarzma orków, do jej murów zaczęła zbliżać się ogromna horda orków. Lokhar zebrał porozbijane po całych Marchiach bandy zielonoskórych i sformował z ich klanów wielką armię, jaka miała stanąć teraz do walki z siłami Marchii. Był to też element planu Lokhara, tak długo jak mieszkańcy Marchii pozostawali zamknięci w murach swoich warowni, byliby niezwykle trudnym celem, jednak na otwartym polu, byli bardzo podatni na przewagę liczebną orków. Teodor przyjął wyzwanie rzucone mu przez orków i spotkał się z nimi na otwartym polu. Marchijczycy doskonale wiedzieli, że przegrana w tej bitwie będzie oznaczała pewną śmierć ich rodzin i zagładę państwa. To dawało im dodatkowej zapalczywości i pewności siebie w trakcie bitwy. Obie armie spotkały się na polach uprawnych przed Wschodnią Marchią. Jeźdźcy wargów wyszli na spotkanie kawalerii, trolle wyszły na spotkanie rycerzom Whightlandu, a orkowe hordy maszerowały teraz na zwarte szeregi ludzkich wojowników. Teodor szybko zauważył, że przeciwnik ma ogromną przewagę liczebną, spodziewał się, że Lokhar spróbuje okrążyć jego oddziały musiał więc wymyślić coś, co pozwoli na zniwelowanie przewagi liczebnej wroga, postanowił posłużyć się do tego celu jeziorem, które mogło osłaniać całe zachodnie skrzydło mężczyzny przed okrążeniem. Teraz jednak trzeba było zrobić coś, żeby orkowe zastępy nie przeszły od strony wschodniej i nie zepchnęły wojsk Avarova do rzeki. Avarov wpadł na pomysł, ustawił swoje wojska tak, żeby przerwa między jeziorem a jego liniami była dość duża, aby orkowie wciąż chcieli ją wykorzystać. Plan był zuchwały, niezwykle brawurowy i wielu strategów powiedziałoby, że szalony, ale Teodor nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego. Orkowie ruszyli do ataku, w pierwszej kolejności poszły wargi, których zadaniem było przetrzebienie ustawionej na przedzie kawalerii. Avarov osobiście prowadził chorągiew jazdy, nadzorując jej zorganizowany odwrót. Mężczyzna nakazał pikinierom stojącym zaraz za kilkoma szeregami orków, wsiąść na drewniane stelaże, takie stelaże, dodatkowo wyposażone w kopie jakie normalnie używało rycerstwo, stanowiło iluzję. W pierwszych trzech szeregach stała kawaleria, za nią na swoich stelażach siedzieli pikinierzy wyposażeni w proporce przeznaczone dla jednostek konnicy. Ponieważ kawaleria zwykle do szarży ruszała z odległości od stu pięćdziesięciu do maksymalnie trzystu metrów, jadący w szarży orkowie niespecjalnie przejmowali się faktem, że hufce ludzi nie ruszają jej na spotkanie. Teodor perfekcyjnie wyczuł moment, jego chorągiew zniknęła za pierwszymi szeregami pikinierów dokładnie w chwili gdy pierwsi orkowie nadziewali się na drewniane stelaże. Co prawda pozbijane na szybko drewniane konstrukcje nie miały prawa wytrzymać spotkania z cielskami potężnych wilków, ale tak samo owe wilki, nie mogły swoją skórą i futrem wytrzymać spotkania z zaostrzoną lancą. Żaden z pikinierów na stelażach nie przeżył spotkania z wargami, jednak ich ofiara pozwoliła zabić wielu orkowych jeźdźców, bo siedząc na swoich konstrukcjach, wciąż byli w stanie wyciągać orkowych wojowników na wierzchowcach. Kiedy tylko impet uderzenia wargów został wyhamowany, chociaż faktycznie ich szeregi zatrzymały się dopiero na trzecim rzędzie pikinierów, chorągwie piechoty ruszyły do walki. Nabierając pędu z odległością, mogąc wskoczyć w tłum przeciwników, z orkowym wojownikiem na grzbiecie, który mógł szyć w przeciwników z łuku, lub gromić ich swoim orężem, wargi były piekielnie trudnym przeciwnikiem. Jednak skłębione w kupe, w starciu ze ścianą pik i pancerzy, jakie stale kują, dźgają, tym samym raniąc i zabijając kolejnych wojowników, dodatkowo ostrzeliwane gradem strzał, wargi były niczym więcej niż ładnym materiałem na futro. Przerażone zwierzęta zrzucały z siebie swoich panów i pierzchły w popłochu biegnąć i tratując, a nierzadko także zabijając wielu orków, którzy maszerowali teraz na spotkanie z piechotą Marchii. Lokhar był wściekły, bo w tym ataku stracił lwią część swych jeźdźców, jednak wściekłość szybko przerodziła się w przerażenie, kiedy zobaczył jak jego ściana orków ściera się ze ścianą ludzkich żołnierzy i kiedy zgodnie z jego zamiarem orkowie zaczęli okrążać wojska ludzi, od strony jeziora i wschodniego skrzydła, runął na nich nawał kawalerii. Na widok tego nagłego uderzenia znaczna część orkowych wojsk zaczęła uciekać, przerażona wizją spotkania z lancami gniewnych rycerzy zakutych w zbroje płytowe. Kawaleria cofnęła się po tym uderzeniu, a w jej miejscu stanęły kolejne szyki piechoty. Lokhar chciał ponowić natarcie wargów, jednak przywódcy klanów nie zgodzili się na takie uderzenie, spodziewając się kolejnej zasadzki, nie wierzyli oni, że Avarov naprawdę rozciągał swoich ludzi tak mocno. Ale Teodor zrobił dokładnie to, pokładając wielką ufność w morale swoich ludzi, nakazał im utrzymywać linie w walce z przeciwnikiem, który przerastał ich liczbą jakieś pięć razy. Kiedy orkowie i ludzie kłębili się w bitewnej wrzawie Avarov ze swoją kawalerią ponownie uderzył na zielonoskórych od wschodu, zmieniając mnóstwo zielonoskórych, w przerośnięte szaszłyki, na które nierzadko nabitych było nawet czterech zielonoskórych jednocześnie. Jednak Avarov nie zamieniał wygrywać bitwy w konwencjonalny sposób. Podczas gdy jego chorągiew zmagała się z orkami, on sam wraz z wyselekcjonowaną grupą swoich najbardziej zaufanych wojowników okrążył pole bitwy i zaszarżował prosto na miejsce, w którym swoją siedzibę miał Lokhar. Tam, potężny blady ork o czerwonych oczach, oraz ludzki wojownik starli się w brutalnej walce. Kryształowa broń Lokhara była zaklętym orężem, zdolnym do przebicia się przez zbroję płytową Avarova, jednak Avarov miał po swojej stronie siłę, szybkość i ogromne doświadczenie w walce z orkami, znacznie większe niż Lokhar w walce z ludzkimi rycerzami. Starcie choć intensywne, było krótkie. Kiedy miecz Avarova odzielił łeb Lokhara od reszty jego ciała, broń wyślizgnęła się z ręki orka i po spotkaniu z ziemią, roztrzaskała na tysiące kawałków. Wojownicy Avarova wybili do ostatniego eskortę Lokhara, po czym rozwinęli na jego pozycji chorągiew rodu Avarov. Następnie na ogromnym bębnie, który był dla orków swego rodzaju sygnałówką, zaczęli grać hymn Wschodniej Marchii. Orkowie szybko dostrzegli co się wydarzyło, a kiedy Avarov zaczął jeździć przed ich szeregami z głową wodza w dłoni, orkowie zaczęli pierzchnąć z pola bitwy. Co prawda pokonanie Lokhara wcale nie oznaczało końca problemów. Przez kolejne lata Avarov musiał prowadzić całą kampanie majacą na celu odbicie ziem swego ojca, a także innych włości Wschodniej Marchii w ludzkie ręce, musiał także zaopiekować się swoimi trzema siostrami i zadbać o należyty pochówek czwartej, którą w czasie podróży między Zachodnią o Południową Marchią dopadła banda orków. Jednak Avarov obowiązki głowy rodu pełnił bardzo krótko, po upewnieniu się, że jego siostry będą godnie żyć, co po śmierci jego ojca i braci nie było takie pewne, porzucił on dziedzictwo swoich przodków, zostawiając sobie tylko jedną twierdzą i kilka grodów dookoła niej, w celu przekształcenia ich w siedzibę zakonu rycerzy z Whightlandu we Wschodniej Marchii. Po tej wojnie Avarov został okrzyknięty Protektorem Zjednoczonych Marchii, tym samym stając się najlepszym kandydatem na nowego Wielkiego Mistrza zakonu rycerzy z Whightlandu. Z czasem nauczył się on jak korzystać ze zdolności magicznych, jakich uczył się każdy członek jego zakonu. Zdolności te wykorzystywał bardzo chętnie i intensywnie w czasie prowadzenia dalszej kampanii przeciwko orkom, w czasie odbijania grodów i mniejszych miasteczek okalających Wschodnią Marchię, a także w trakcie polowania na orkowe klany, jakie wciąż stanowiły spore zagrożenie dla Zjednoczonych Marchii, znacznie pomogła mu w tym Ludmiła Tadrowska, która już wcześniej tropiła bandy zielonoskórych na Pustyni Tuscarii, jednak problem miał zniknąć dopiero po przybyciu Henrietty Warren. Zanim został mianowany Wielkim Mistrzem, Teodor musiał udać się także samotnie do świątyni Tiary ukrytej gdzieś w Górach Rozjemcy. Tam w miejscu przesyconym boską mocą otrzymał błogosławieństwo od samej bogini, które objawia się głównie tym, że mężczyzna nie musi korzystać z błogosławionego oręża, aby zabijać nieumarłych, bo on sam jest uświęconą bronią. Podróż ta przebiegła jednak bez większych trudności, a sama Tirara szybko uznała jego zdolności i osiągnięcia. Dalej Teodor zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan budowy wielkiej trasy, która miała pomóc mu dostać się do Dworu Saptende, gdzie swoją siedzibę miały mieć wampiry, jednak te wydarzenia nastąpiły dopiero po przybyciu do Erydanu Henrietty Warren. Wygląd Chociaż Teodor nie może powiedzieć, że czas nieobchodzi się z nim łaskawie, zmiany spowodowane wiekiem, są bardziej niż dobrze widoczne na jego ciele. Jakby nie patrzeć Avarov wiekiem przekroczył już pięćdziesiątkę, jednak zdolności magiczne i błogosławieństwo Tiary, sprawiło, że mężczyzna nie starzeje się tak szybko jak zwykli śmiertelnicy. Jego włos chociaż wciąż zachowują swoją jasno-brunatną barwę, posiada już liczne siwe przebarwienia, jego dobrze zadbana broda sprawdza się teraz równie dobrze w roli dodającego powagi elementu wyglądu, jak i osłony dla zmarszczek żuchwy i policzków. Jego czoła nie pokrywa co prawda siatka zmarszczek, zamiast tego ma on na nim kilka fałd powstałych w wyniku częstego wykrzywiania twarzy w grymasie gniewu, bądź bólu. Jedynym wciąż młodym elementem jego wyglądu jest spojrzenie, w oczach tego wojownika wciąż kryje się młodzieńczy zapał, który nakazuje mu stawać do walki motywuje go do działania, oraz podejmowania ryzykownych, nierzadko szalonych decyzji. Avarov jest też wysokim mężczyzną, zdecydowanie wyższym niż przeciętny człowiek, dodatkowo jego tryb życia wymusił na nim stałe dbanie o swoją tężyznę i kondycję fizyczną. Z tego powodu, nawet jeśli pomarszczone i pokryte licznymi bliznami, otrzymanymi na skutek walk z rozmaitymi przeciwnikami, jego ciało nadal zdobione jest dobrze wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami. Z tych powodów Avarov pomimo swego wieku, nadal pozostaje atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, na którym wiele, często młodszych kobiet lubi zawiesić oko. Mężczyzna nie znalazł sobie jednak nigdy stałej partnerki, chociaż wielu żartuje, że z powodu swego wcześniejszego trybu życia, mógłby on zapewne zgarnąć dowolnego nastolatka z ulic portów i ochrzcić go swym synem i miałby ogromną szansę na trafienie. Charakter Kronikarze Whightlandu często opisują charakter Avarova jako dobrze uformowaną rudę żelaza. Od niewinnego dziecka, przez beztroskiego lekkoducha, wojowniczego najemnika, a na szlachetnym rycerzu kończąc. Avarov dzięki takiemu torowi swego życia, był w stanie zobaczyć wiele kultur i ludów, a także pojąć zasady ich działania, to z kolei pozwoliło mu zrozumieć wiele rzeczy, na przykład jak obchodzić się z najemnikami, tak aby ci byli lojalni względem ciebie, lub jak przypadkiem nie wywołać wojny z jakimiś nieludźmi, bo obraziło się ich kapłana. Teodor zachował w sobie wiele z najemniczego charakteru, jego porywczość, zmieszana z konieczną zdolnością do improwizacji, oraz niezwykła brawura, często nazywana samobójczą odwagą, sprawiają, że Avarov zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim jest całkowicie nieprzewidywalną osobą, może spróbować taktyk i rozwiązań, na jakie nie zdecydowałby się żaden inny dowódca, nie wspominając już o tym, jak mężczyzna postępuje w czasie negocjacji politycznych. Paradoksalnie ta nieprzewidywalność wyszła mu bardzo na dobre, ponieważ czy w dyskusji czy też w walce, przeciwnik nie może być pewny tego, co Avarov zrobi. Jak każdy tak i wielki mistrz zakonu ma też swoje wady. Są nimi wielki upór i zapalczywość. Avarov z łatwością wpada w gniew, szczególnie kiedy coś mu się nie udaje. Na szczęście dla niego, moce magiczne jakimi władają rycerze Whightlandu są bazowane na agresji, więc Avarov szybko stał się jednym z jej najlepszych użytkowników. Odnośnie uporu natomiast, jest to dosyć interesujące połączenie, bo Teodor chociaż wybucha gniewem niełatwo się poddaje, oznacza to, że nawet rozgniewany do czerwoności będzie usiłował nadal wykonać zadanie, wlaczyć, dyskutować, uczyć się. Z jednej strony zdolność przydatna, z drugiej jednak taki gniew w trakcie walki, może sprawić, że będzie on łatwym celem dla przeciwnika. Wraz z powrotem z Pustyni Tuscarii Avarov stał się też człowiekiem niezwykle religijnym, codziennie spędza on przynajmniej pół godziny dziennie na oddawaniu czci Tiarze. Jego wielka religijność i pobożność, stanowi wzór dla innych rycerzy zakonnych, którzy widzą w swoim Wielkim Mistrzu prawdziwą świętą opokę, która nie lęka się żadnego zagrożenia. Zdolności W czasie swego życia Teodor zdążył posiąść całkiem szeroki wachlarz zdolności. Rzecz jasna jego podstawowymi umiejętnościami, nie licząc czytania i pisania, a także liczenia, będą te związane z walką. Teodor doskonale wie jak posługiwać się mieczem, tarczą, toporem, czy innymi rodzajami broni obuchowej, drzewcowej i kującej. Co prawda nigdy nie przykładał się zbytnio do nauki walki dystansowej, jednak dobrze wie jak obchodzić się z kuszą i nawet jeśli nie wygra zawodów strzeleckich, wciąż może stanowić z nią zagrożenie na polu walki. Ponieważ kompania Blortza była dosyć spora w swych rozmiarach, Avarov często otrzymywał dowodzenia nad naprawdę sporymi siłami, dzięki czemu doskonale obchodzić się z armią wielkości chorągwi. W okresie schyłkowym natomiast, kiedy miał objąć dowodzenia nad wojskami Marchijskimi, już kilkukrotnie wcześniej kierował siłami wielkości hufca. To pozwoliło mu na skuteczne dowodzenie wojskami w czasie licznych bitew jakie prowadził także w późniejszych latach. Oprócz tego Teodor nauczył się jak rozpoznawać cechy charakteru u ludzi. Doskonale wie, którzy spośród jego rycerzy będą nadawali się na dowódców, oraz czego można się po nich spodziewać. Jako doświadczony wojownik Avarov rzadko myli się w swoich osądach, a jego pewne spojrzenie często potrafi zjeżyć włos na głowie jego podkomendnych. Jako rycerz Whightlandu Avarov otrzymał jednak także dostęp do specyficznych zdolności magicznych swego zakonu. Głównymi zaklęciami z jakich Avarov może skorzystać w dowolnym momencie, nawet w środku krwawej bitwy, dostępnymi dla każdego zakonnika, a właściwie to warunkującymi bycie zakonnikiem są: - Moc Tiary - Zaklęcie z którego zakonnicy korzystają praktycznie cały czas, niezależnie od tego czy są na polu walki czy też nie. Jest to jednocześnie pierwsza moc jaką zyskuje i jakiej musi nauczyć się rycerz zakonny, gdyż to zadaniem tej właśnie mocy jest zwiększenie tężyzny fizycznej i ogólnej wytrzymałości ciała rycerza. To dzięki Mocy Tiary rycerze z Whightlandu mogą posługiwać się swoim przerośniętym orężem, który tak doskonale sprawdza się przeciwko wszelkim rodzajom przeciwników. - Aura Tiary - Chociaż rycerze Whightlandu są wyposażeni w runiczne bronie i pancerze, potrafią oni dodatkowo przeciwstawiać się działaniu czarnej magii, dzięki mocy aury danej im przez Tiarę. Owa zdolność tworzy wokół rycerza pole ochronne, które jest w stanie zatrzymać większość ataków z użyciem czarnej magii. Dzięki temu rycerze ci są odporni na chociażby wampirze uroki. - Pocisk Tiary - Ciskana z ręki kula światła, która może pełnić różne funkcje. Zaklęcie to rozbija wszelkie pieczęci magiczne wykonane z użyciem czarnej magii, dzięki czemu tak dobrze sprawdza się przeciwko nieumarłym, ponieważ rozbija zaklęcie sprawiające, że ich ciało powstaje z grobu. Może być jednak użyte także na zwykłym człowieku, przez co ten nie będzie mógł skłamać, bądź przyzna się do swoich grzechów. Posiadanie tego zaklęcia znacznie ograniczyło przestępczość w Whightlandzie. Avarow posiada jednak jeszcze jedną zdolność, którą posiadają tylko Paladyni Tiary. Chociaż Teodor nie jest jedynym Paladynem Tiary pośród swych rycerzy, z pewnością jest najpotężniejszym z nich. Zdolnością Paladyna Tiary jest użycie cząstki mocy bogini, jaką paladyni przyjmują w chwili swojej konsekracji i polega ona na dosłownym wzmocnieniu każdej z trzech poprzednich. Moc Tiary w jej Paladynach jest tak wielka, że ci mogą gołymi rękami burzyć mury fortec przeciwnika. Jej aura objawia się białymi ogniami buchającymi z oczu paladyna i już sama obecność takiego wojownika na polu walki przeraża każdego grzesznika jaki staje przeciwko niemu. Pocisk Tiary w rękach Paladyna staje się potężną falą energii jaka unicestwia każdego kto staje przeciwko jemu i jej woli. Jako mistrz zakonu Teodor może także wzywać na pole walki poległych mistrzów zakonu i innych Paladynów Tiary. Z tego powodu każdy kto chce mierzyć się z Avarovem musi spodziewać się, że w każdej chwili u jego boku może stanąć cały zastęp duchów, które będą równie groźne i zawzięte co on sam. Wyposażenie Jako rycerz Whightlandu Avarov ma do swej dyspozycji wiele rodzajów uzbrojenia, z których korzysta zależnie od tego z jakim przeciwnikiem przyjdzie mu walczyć. Zaznaczyć należy jednak, że wszystkie te bronie pokryte są runami należącymi do języka białej magii i w zestawieniu ze zwykłym orężem używanym przez ludzi, praktycznie zawsze są groteskowo przerośnięte, gdzie jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest pancerz, którego blachy i tak są niezwykle grube. - Zbroja Wielkiego Mistrza - Kuta na miarę przez najlepszych mistrzów sztuki, pokryta licznymi runami i okrywająca całe ciało użytkownika, ten majstersztyk sztuki rzemieślniczej robi z mistrza zakonu prawdziwy chodzący czołg na polu bitwy. Rycerze Whightlandu wielokrotnie udowadniali, że w swoich pancerzach, nie muszą się obawiać nawet szarży wrogiej kawalerii i nie ma się czemu dziwić, pancerze te zostały zaprojektowane z myślą, aby wytrzymywać uderzenia wampirów. - Kolczasta Tarcza Świętego Zygfryda - Według legendy święty Zygfryd był jednym z pierwszych mistrzów zakonu. Legendy opisują, że był on pierwszym rycerzem jaki widział dwór Saptende, nie jako niewolnik lecz jego przyszły zdobywca. Święty Zygfryd miał też stanąć do walki z całą hordą wampirów i położyć trzy z nich trupem, zanim te rozerwały go na strzępy, w tym jednego zabić miały kolce umieszczone właśni na obwodzie tarczy. - Miecz Świętego Grimaldusa - Zdobyty w skarbcu rodu Saptende, ten legendarny miecz ponoć pochodzi od rycerzy Legionu Światła, który niezliczone stulecia temu miał walczyć z niewyobrażalnym złem kryjącym się gdzieś na południu Fiary. Grimaldus był jednocześnie wielkim wojownikiem i założycielem zakonu, tak więc jest to prawdopodobnie najcenniejsza broń, jaką zakon ma w swoim posiadaniu. Grimaldus podobnie jak wielu przed nim padł z ręki Repana Saptende, a sam oręż przepadł wraz z mistrzem Zygfrydem, dzierżącym są kolczastą tarczę. Ze względu na dziedzictwo jakie uosabia ten miecz, walka nim jest dla Avarova największym zaszczytem, a także świętym obowiązkiem. Sam miecz, oprócz tego że idealnie wyważony, posiada też niezwykłą kombinację run, która sprawia, że jego nosiciel może miotać swoje zaklęcia z jeszcze większą mocą. - Amulet Tiary - Noszony przez każdego rycerza amulet z symbolem Tiary. Wyposażony w runę katalizatora stanowi wzmacniacz zdolności rycerza, aby ten mógł być pewny, że jego zdolności zadziałają jak należy i pojawią się na wezwanie. Co prawda Teodor samego amuletu już nie potrzebuje, jest on jednak swego rodzaju symbolem przynależności i mężczyzna nosi go z sentymentu. Podsumowanie Jak już wspomniałem na początku, kronikarze Whightlandu często przyrównują Teodora do materiału, który potrzebował wiele czasu, wielu uderzeń młota, oraz długiego pobytu w ogniu wojny, aby w końcu mógł stać się wspaniale zahartowanym, zabójczym dziełem. Wielu uważa też, że Tiara od samego początku roztaczała nad nim swoją opiekę i to właśnie za jej sprawą wyruszył do Pustyni Tuscarii, dzięki czemu nie porwał się do walki aby chronić swój dom, co zapobiegło jego niechybnej zgubie. Avarov przeszedl długą, burzliwą drogę i chociaż najpewniej jest ostatnim dzierżącym swoje nazwisko, jego przodkowie mogą patrzeć z dumą na swego potomka, który osiągnął więcej niż wszyscy swoi poprzednicy. Obecnie Avarov szykuje się na najcięższy bój swego życia, związany z wojną przeciwko cieniom, które z opisu Henrietty, są po tysiąckroć groźniejsze od wampirów, z jakimi rycerze Whightlandu walczyli tak długo. Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures